


Do It Again

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Roleplay, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru's been naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

The bauble still hangs heavy round her neck, swinging so free for a stolen thing, but Dru’s bent over the table, shackled, and she can’t touch. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” the copper whispers, breath like ice. “Now I have to punish you.”

“Oh no,” Dru says, as she’s meant to.

“Oh yes,” says the copper. Cool touch up Dru’s thigh, bunches her skirts, leaves her bare-arsed as a babe.

Dru waits, a-shiver. Gasps at the first stinging slap. “Do it again!” she cries, forgetting.

“Naughty little slut,” Darla hisses, uniformed and helmeted and sleek. She winds up again.

[end]


End file.
